Dirty Faces
by Look'sa'Rabbit
Summary: Bella is haunted by the same nightmares, and can only think of one way to escape. That is until she meets someone that will change her life. However, things don't go as smoothly as she wants. ExB, AH
1. Ch1 Stark Naked

**_Full Summary: When her dad gets remarried Bella gets rehaunted by the nightmares of her mother. She can only think of one way of escaping them, until she meeets someone at their wedding that will change her life forever. However, things don't go as smoothly as she wishes, with both of them having dark pasts and problems to overcome._**

**_AN: This is my first ever fanfic, and atm I only have the first chapter written and I'm not sure what's going to happen with this story. _**

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't own it or any of the characters, only the idea is mine :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1**

**Unknown POV – November 16****th**** 1995**

My friends think I'm weird, but I feel much more free like this. It'll also be good for when Aaron gets home. The sun had just set, and I was drinking my tea and looking out the window. It was so peaceful at this time of night. I was going to go back into the kitchen and finish the washing up when I saw something out of the corner of my eye that I didn't like.

At first all I could see was a small figure walking down the road. I assumed it must be some sort of animal, a fox maybe. Yes, a fox, there are lots of them around this time of day. But the more I focused on it, the more I realised how wrong I was. I started to see a second figure, but a lot smaller. As they got closer I realised I was staring at two small children. The boy being the eldest, maybe around four, or five years old. He was holding the hand of a little girl, who couldn't have been older than two. In her other hand she was dragging a blanket along the floor, and holding a teddy by its ear.

Both of them were wearing dirty, tattered clothes. Their faces looked like they were covered in coal, or ash, or something dirty. The boy looked like he wanted to cry, but I could tell he was putting on a brave face for the little girl. He couldn't have been more than 5 years old, but he was acting a lot older than that, trying to stop the little girl from being too upset. By looking at her you could tell she had been crying, and still was. Her eyes were red and puffy, and on her dirty face you could clearly see the tear marks. She also kept sniffing which gave it away.

They both looked so lost, like they had no idea where they were going, or what had happened to them. I couldn't watch them anymore, I had to run out to see what was going on, they looked so helpless. I waited a little bit longer to see if anyone came out to claim them, but when no one did, I ran out to help. I didn't care that I was stark naked.

* * *

**This chapter does have a point and will fit into the story later on.  
Btw, the whole story is set in 2009, this is just one section from the past. I may include other random sections from the past in the story as it goes along.**

**Review please+ i invite constructive criticism :)**


	2. Ch2 For Unknown Reasons

**_AN: So this is the second chapter, as you can probably tell :)  
I'm all new to this so sorry if I ramble etc.  
This is all set in 2009 now! I may change POVs during the story, but not all the characters have been introduced. _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV **

"Now, you know I've been seeing someone recently." Carlisle looked nervous about this conversation. I could see where it was headed and I wanted to help him, but at the same time it was fun watching him squirm.

"Well, yes." He took a deep breath before blurting out his next sentence. Normally, people wouldn't be able to understand what he was saying right now, but I was used to his nervousness, and uneasiness when we had conversations on certain topics.

He started pacing the room. He pulled his hand through his already messy, brown hair. He looked up at me and I looked into his eyes, I could tell her was worried, even tho he had no reason to be. Carlisle and I look nothing alike, many people don't believe he is truly my father. There is nothing about our looks that are the same. However, we do have very similar personalities. I look just like my mum, but I act just like my father, that's what everyone has always said. By looking at Carlisle I can tell he's been worrying about this for ages, and has not wanted to bring it up. He had purple marks under his eyes, and he had worry lines taking up his whole forehead. He realised he hadn't actually started talking yet so he carried on.

"I really like her Bells, but I want to know how you feel before I get in too deep." He was looking at the ground now as he spoke.

"If you like her, then I'm sure I'll like her too Carlisle." I could tell he was getting uncomfortable at this conversation, so now I was trying to help him get it out.

"Thank you Bells. But, I think it's time you met her and her family. Now, if you don't want to do this, or feel uncomfortable in any way, we don't have to go through with it. Don't think I'm trying to replace your mother, I know no one ever can, but I think it's time I tried to move on. And…"

"Carlisle." I had to interrupt his rambling. "I'd love to meet her, and her family. When were you thinking?"

"We were thinking this Saturday, we could go to her house and she would get all her kids over and cook us a meal. Does that sound ok?" I found it difficult to not laugh at his nervousness; he worries too much. But I didn't want to make it worse for him.

"Yeah Carlisle, sounds perfect." I couldn't hold in the laughter when I saw his smile. Did he really think I'd say no?

"What're you laughing at kid?" I managed to stop laughing at simply turn it into a smile.

"Nothing, nothing. So, what time are we going over?" Carlisle looked at me suspiciously for a minute, before realizing he hadn't answered my question.

"Well, I've got to go to work in the day, so after I get back. It'll be around 6ish. Does that work for you?" Carlisle had never told me much about his relationship with Esme. Hell, I had only found out her name two days earlier. The more I thought about it, the more I realised I knew little to nothing about her. I didn't know where she worked, how old she was, or how many kids she had.

"Bells?" I was so lost in my thoughts I only just realised he had asked me a question.

"Yeah, sorry. That sounds good. Say Carlisle, how many kids does she have?" I think my question caught him off guard.

"Erm, two, Jasper and Rosalie. But she says Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett is there all the time, so he's pretty much like another son to her now." He let out a small chuckle.

"How old are they?" I felt bad for not laughing along with him, but right now I was in another world.

"Oh, well, Jasper's 17 and Rose is 18, she's moving out in October." I noticed how he called her Rose, not Rosalie.

"Okay. Carlisle, have you met them before?" I couldn't help but ask. I didn't want to sound annoyed, but I guess I was. Why hasn't he told me anything about them before? I think he noticed my anger.

"Bells, I'm sorry I haven't told you much about them, but I wanted to make sure I really liked her before you met her. If it wasn't serious I didn't want to risk getting you upset and remind you of the past." I could tell he wasn't lying, and he was just looking out for me, but I couldn't help being annoyed. I was old enough to take care of myself.

"You didn't even answer my question." For unknown reasons he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Yes, I've met Rosalie a few times. Twice was merely a coincidence. I've never met Jasper; he's been away in England for two weeks, visiting some old friends. Anymore questions for today?" I think he was slightly annoyed at my questioning. He didn't have the right. Just as I was about the voice my opinion he spoke.

"Look. I know I should've told you more about them, and I thought I made the right choice, and thought it was what was best for you. But I can see it probably wasn't, and I'm sorry. Just, leave it at that ok? You can find out all you want on Saturday." I hated it when Carlisle did this. I wanted to be angry with him, but to begin with I had little reason to be, and then he says his side of the argument before I can even tell him I'm annoyed. It leaves me little choice but to accept his apology. He does it all the time, and I guess I'm grateful; it saves so many arguments between us. But sometimes I just feel like saying 'I'm a teenager, let me be angry.' I don't say it though, and I just leave it. It's best for everyone.

"Yeah Carlisle. Thanks. I'm going to bed. Night." Halfway through climbing the stairs I heard him call my name. I turned around to see what he wanted.

"Love you." Now I couldn't be angry with him. We didn't say that often, but when we did it always fixed everything. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"Love you too Carlisle, night."

When I got in my room I closed the door immediately. I have never been able to understand why someone would keep their bedroom door open. My room is like my sanctuary. It's the only place that I can truly call mine, and that I can do whatever I want with it. I liked it simple. In the far corner by the window I had my bed, with two pillows and two cushions. Today, I had my dark blue duvet on, which was probably my favourite. I'm not really sure why, but it's warm, cozy and inviting. I also had on it one cuddly toy, Gooba. Sometimes people take the piss that I have still have it, but my mum made it for me when I was born, so I can't get myself to throw it away. I like having it with me in bed; it feels like part of her is still with me. I also have the blanket she made me for my fifth birthday folded away in my closet. Recently it has stayed in my closet more and more. It's like, my comfort blanket. Whenever I get upset, or angry, I take it out and wrap it round me and sit on my bed, or use it instead of a duvet, or just find some use for it. I'm not sure why, but it makes me feel better, like somehow, somewhere she's looking over at me and making me feel better. In the other back corner of my room I have my desk and my TV. The desk was for me to have my laptop on, but that spends most of its time on my bed anyway, so I just use it for my TV and to throw any random things on. That's the only part of my room that stays a mess; everything else has to be clean and sorted. I'm not really sure why I'm like that, but if anything else is out of place I can't deal with it.

I was going to start some of my homework, but I really didn't have the energy. So I just grabbed my wash bag and my Pyjamas and went to the bathroom. I studied my face in the mirror. My hair was tied up in a lose bun with random strands flying about everywhere. The dark circles under my eyes weren't as visible anymore; I've been sleeping a lot better since I've had less nightmares and dreams about her. As horrible as they were, I missed them. It was the only way I could ever see her or speak to her. Every morning I promised myself in the next dream I'll tell her I love her, and I'll say goodbye, but I never do. It always ends before I get the chance. I called down to Carlisle and then walked in my room, closed the door, and twisted the lock.

The rest of the week went by in a blur really. Same old school, lessons, and homework. I had a few shifts at work. I worked in a small café diner 5 minutes away from my house. It was never too busy, but the people were friendly and it was good pay. I also liked the fact it wasn't too far away from home, so if I wasn't running late I'd like to walk, and make the most of the scenery.

I guess I was sort of nervous for this dinner. I was worried about whether Esme would like me, or if her kids would like me, or what they would be like. I guess mainly I was worried that Esme would replace my mother. On the inside I knew she never could, but I knew she was going to be a wonderful woman. I know Carlisle, and he would only think about getting serious with someone he was completely sure about, which means there can't be anything wrong with her. In some ways I wish she could be a bitch, because then I won't like her. I'm scared that somehow she will replace my mother, even though I know she won't. I also know I make no sense, and I can't even work it all out myself, but there's just something I'm scared about.

I had an English project to complete so that took up most of my Saturday, and took my mind off of everything else. After I finished that I cleaned up the house and took a shower. I'm not sure why, but I decided it would also be a good occasion to shave. After I was done I went into the bedroom to get ready for tonight. I heard Carlisle come in from work and have a shower. I put on my make up, and some jewelry. When I was almost ready I heard Carlisle shouting up the stairs telling me he was ready to go.

"Just a minute!" I shouted down the stairs.

I found some comfortable flat ballet shoes and ran down the stairs. But of course I tripped before I got to the bottom.

"Nice fall Bells." If a stranger had seen that fall they would rush over asking if I was ok. However, Carlisle was used to all my trips and tumbles, it didn't worry him anymore. I had taken so many drops over my life that it was like my skin was padded; I never felt a thing when I fell over anymore.

"Very funny. You ready to go?"

"Yeah sure, let me just get the keys."

Carlisle was very impatient this car journey.

"Carlisle, calm down, breath. Why are you so nervous about this? It's going to be fine."

He stopped fidgeting and took a deep breath.

"Yeah I know, look, here is her house."

We turned into a driveway on the left. The house was big for just the three of them. We walked up to the doorway and stopped outside the door.

"You ready Bells?"

"Yep."

We rang the doorbell and it was open within seconds.

* * *

**Please review if you've read it, tell me what's good (if anything) and how I can make it better :)  
Pleaassee, constructive criticism!  
Oh, and generally, thanks for reading :) **


	3. Ch3 Apple Pie

**_Chapter3... Apple Pie_**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in a huge dining area at a huge dining table. When I first arrived at this house I was astonished at the sheer size of it. It was huge, yet still cozy. There were so many rooms I lost count. Each was decorated in such a simple way, but you could tell that everything had been purchased specifically. It was obvious the person who decorated it loved interior design. I'm guessing that would be Esme. Esme was a lovely woman, and she was great for my father. I honestly couldn't have thought of a better woman for him.

I was sitting next to Carlisle, who was sitting opposite Rosalie. My god, she was absolutely beautiful. She had perfect long blonde hair that waved and flowed perfectly. She was tall, but not too tall, with flawless skin that was naturally tanned. All of her body was in perfect proportion. I was truly surprised she wasn't a model. At that point I was so glad I wasn't sitting next to her, it would have given me even less self-confidence. Next to her, and opposite me, was her boyfriend Emmett. He was huge. From first glance he looked scary and intimidating, but really he was just a huge teddy bear. A teddy bear that always smiled laughed and came out with so many more jokes than you would have thought possible. He also had adorable dimples. I could tell he would be the perfect big brother. After knowing him for only about half an hour I could tell he would never harm anyone, and that he truly loved Rosalie. His love for her radiated off of him. You wouldn't have thought they suited each other from a distance, but once you go tto know them you could tell they fit perfectly.

At the end of the table nearest Carlisle sat Esme. She was gorgeous. I don't know how old she was, but she didn't look like she could be older than thirty. She was such a wonderful mother to her children. You could tell she loved them, was proud of them and nothing would change that. At the other end of the table, next to me, sat Jasper. He had longish curly blonde hair. It wouldn't have suited anyone else, but it fit his face perfectly. He was average height, and had quite a casual look to him. I guess he was gorgeous, and I reckon he had girls all over him. But for some reason I couldn't see him like that, he felt too much like a brother, even though I had only known him for half an hour. When I first saw him he looked sort of, serious, but then I realised he was just as relaxed as everyone else. He and Rosalie looked very similar, and you could easily tell they were related. If you didn't know them, you would've thought Emmett was his brother, simply by the way they acted. They were both laid back and truly quite hilarious. I guess they almost were related, considering how much time he spent at their house. They really looked like the perfect family, minus the father. I couldn't understand how he left them, I mean, I couldn't pick out one single fault with them, and I had no idea how anyone couldn't love them, hell, I already did. And I felt bad for it. Before I could dwell on that any longer I heard someone saying my name.

"Pardon?"

"Would you like some apple pie?" Esme asked. Suddenly, I felt like I couldn't breath. I was sucked back into the past, and saw the diner surrounding me. The last time I had apple pie was the night my mother died. Hell, it was the reason my mother died. I was angry at myself for reacting like this. It was seven years ago. Seven whole fucking years. How could the thought of apple pie do this to me? I had never had it since that horrible night where my life changed forever. I was sixteen now for fuck sake. I should be able to eat a simple fucking pie, or if not, just be able to hear the words 'apple pie' in a sentence together and not go crazy. I then realised I hadn't answered, and Carlisle was looking at me. He didn't understand, he didn't know the reason my mother died. He didn't know it was all my fault.

"Yes, please, I would love some apple pie." I felt like a fool being this nervous, it was just pie. Esme set it down in front of me and I just stared at it. Everyone else had already started eating.

"You okay Bells?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded, swallowed, and then picked up a piece of pie. It was fucking delicious.

"Oh my god." I kept eating and eating, until there was none left. I realised everyone had been looking at me. Everyone was silent, and then suddenly Emmett burst out laughing.

"I take it you like the pie?" Emmett managed to get out through his fit of laughter.

I looked around and saw everyone's plates were almost full. I looked down at my empty plate. I couldn't keep it in and suddenly I burst out laughing as well. Eventually the whole table followed and we were all in fits of laughter. After several minutes I wiped away the tears.

"Yes. It was delicious. You are an amazing cook Esme."

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it."

After everyone had finished I offered to do the washing up. Jasper followed in after me and leant against the counter. After a few minutes he started talking.

"Hey, do you want any help?" He offered.

"Sure, you can dry."

"Hell no, I wash, you dry." He put his hands on my shoulders and moved me out the way.

"Yes sir." I jokingly saluted him.

He was bloody fast at washing up. I couldn't keep up the pace.

"You're slacking love."

"Well I'm sorry. But you wash up fucking fast. Do you really expect me to keep up with your pace?" I tried to act serious but the giggles won halfway through my sentence.

"Huh. Are you laughing at me now? Oh hell no."

He picked up a hand full of water and threw it at me. I screamed and wiped the water off my face. I just looked at him. He had the advantage, he had the sink. I reached behind me and found a glass of coke.

"Don't you dare." He stared at me.

"You don't scare me." I couldn't help but grinning at the look on his face when I threw the coke at him. It was priceless.

"Cokes sticky!"

"Stop being such a girl and wash up bitch." I grinned at him.

The washing up continued like that for a while, him throwing bubbles and water at me, whilst I screamed and hid. Eventually we got it finished. I was absolutely exhausted so I sat down and leant against the counter. He put the last dishes away and came to join me.

"Are you alright?" He asked with his voice full of concern.

"Yea, why?" I didn't understand. I don't think I had seemed upset.

"Just, at dinner, with the apple pie…" He trailed off. Had he really noticed my hesitance?

"Yea. It's. Pie. I'm fine. Just pie." I choked out. I sounded like I was trying to convince myself, more than him. Which I guess I was. He cocked his head and looked at me.

"Look. I'm no fool. When Esme offered you that pie something was going on inside your head. I know it wasn't just pie. Don't worry, no one else noticed. I'm good at noticing these things. You don't have to tell me, but I'm here if you want to talk about it. I guess, I don't see why you would want to tell me, it's not like you know me..." He mumbled off at the end then looked into the distance. I looked at him. He really did care, didn't he?

"The last time I saw my mum." He turned and looked at me.

"I don't know what Carlisle has said to you, but my mum died 7 years ago. She was erm, hit by a car. And well. That evening, Carlisle was at work, and it was just she and I at home. I wanted pie." I had to stop for a minute. It was the first time I had told anyone what had actually happened. He just continued to look at me. He didn't harass me, or tell me to carry on. That's what normally happened if I ever got this far in the story, I normally gave up. He just waited, waited for me to continue by myself.

"We went to a local diner. Ate some pie. Nothing big. We left. Then it happened. I guess she err, wasn't really looking. She walked out, and the car just appeared. It happened so quickly. Carlisle never knew about the pie. He didn't know I made her go out with me to go eat some. He didn't, and still doesn't know it's all my fault…" I couldn't say anymore. I hadn't realised I had started crying but suddenly it stopped me from talking anymore. I just looked down. I didn't want to see his face when he realised I was a monster, and he had only heard the abridged version.

"Hey. Look at me." I didn't look up, so he put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up.

"It isn't your fault."

"Yes. Yes it is. Don't try and make me feel better. I know what I did."

"No it isn't. And you can't keep thinking that. The guilt will cause you so much pain and eat away at you. Trust me, I've had my fair share of guilt, and you've got to try and believe it wasn't your fault. I know me just coming along and saying 'oh no, it isn't your fault' won't make you suddenly stop hating yourself. I understand. Just try and think about it properly. You didn't run her over did you? She walked into the road. She wasn't looking. The driver wasn't paying attention. It was the drivers fault and your mums fault, not yours. She didn't have to go out to get pie, but she wanted to do. You didn't force her. Don't let the guilt eat you away."

I knew what he said made sense; I knew it wasn't my fault. But it was. I made her get the pie. It was just something I was going to live with. He put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. We sat like that for what felt like ages, me crying, him holding me. I felt bad for him; he didn't know me, why did he care so much? But I wanted to take advantage of the situation.

"There's something else that happened, that I want to tell you."

He looked at me, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "You don't have to if you don't want to. But if you do, I'm listening." I was just about to start talking when I heard my name being called.

"Bells. C'mon, we're going now." I looked up at Jasper.

"I guess that's my cue. Some other time?"

"Yea. Some other time. C'mon. We better go before they get suspicious." He helped me up and we walked out of the kitchen. I realised how suspicious we probably seemed, considering we both disappeared for quite a while, even though we were just in the kitchen and nothing happened. I found Carlisle standing by the door. I went round saying goodbye to everyone, Emmett pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Sometimes Emmett, I like to breath." He let go of me quickly.

"Woops, sorry squirt. Sometimes I forget my own strength." I accepted his apology and started laughing. Emmett and Rose went to the living room, Carlisle was saying bye to Esme, and Jasper came over to me.

I continued staring at the ground. "I'm sorry for burdening you with my problems. I don't know you and I shouldn't have thought you'd care about my problems. But, thanks. You made me feel better." I looked up at him and smiled. He didn't look like I had burdened him at all.

Once again, he put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up. "I know we just met, but I do care about you, and about your problems. And I'm glad I helped. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here, okay love?"

God, he was so lovely. I was so surprised I wasn't attracted to him. His smile was fucking gorgeous, and his eyes, they were amazing. Everything about him was perfect. He was truly gorgeous. And he was lovely, and he cared, and he was funny. Normally, I would fall head over heels for this guy. But for one reason or another, I didn't think of him like that. He seemed like a brother, or a friend, and that had nothing to do with the fact he was Carlisle's girlfriends son. By looking at him I realised he felt the same as I did. I couldn't think of why he should be attracted to me, but it was nice knowing he wasn't. I was just like a sister to him as well.

"Yea, thanks Jazz." He leaned down and gave me a huge. I said goodbye to Esme and thanked her for a wonderful dinner.

When we got back into the car Carlisle started questioning me.

"So what'd you think? Where did you go? Aren't her kids lovely? Did you get along with everyone? Do you want to go back?" I had to interrupt before he gave me a headache.

"Everything was perfect Carlisle. They're all wonderful. I didn't go anywhere; Jasper just helped me wash up. And yes, I'd love to go back."

* * *

**Updating is all random, depending on if I'm in the mood to write anything, and if I upload  
Review? (:  
The chapters will end up getting longer as I go along probably, so yeah. **


End file.
